


Stertorous - Snoring

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1496]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs invited their fathers over for Christmas. Unfortunately, Senior's snoring keeps everyone awake, quickly turning him into an unwanted guest.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1496]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Stertorous - Snoring

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/05/2003 for the word [stertorous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/05/stertorous).
> 
> stertorous[ stur-ter-uh s ]  
> adjective  
> characterized by stertor or heavy snoring.  
> breathing in this manner.
> 
> This is for Day 16: Family/Unexpected Guests of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/238892.html).

Tony jerked awake as the stertorous breathing of his father sounded again. Why had they thought inviting Senior and Jackson over would be a good idea? For that matter, why wasn’t their bedroom soundproof? 

Tony knew that Gibbs used to share the room with Shannon and they had a daughter Kelly. Surely, they would have made it so they couldn’t hear every creak or noise that Kelly made. Or maybe not. Maybe Gibbs liked the noise. He certainly slept through it easily enough.

Gibbs had finally cleaned out Kelly’s room to make room for Tony’s piano, which also made it so that they could have more guests as the music room could now double as a guest room in addition to the guest room they already had. Of course, Tony wasn’t about to let his father sleep in the same room as his piano, who knew what the man would do to it.

This was the third time in an hour that his father’s snores had been so loud they woke him up. At this rate, Tony wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. His fingers itched to play the piano, but he refused to indulge and ruin anyone else’s sleep.

He tried to burrow closer into Jethro’s chest in hopes of drowning out the insanely loud snoring his father was making and actually getting some sleep. Gibbs pulled him tighter against his chest as he slept, but it made no difference. Tony sat bolt upright as another loud snort echoed through his head.

“What’s matter?” Gibbs murmured, pulling Tony even closer.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” Tony ran his hand up and down Gibbs’ back soothingly. At least one of them should get a good night's sleep if they could. Tony had a bad feeling that more unexpected guests would be descending upon them tomorrow.

As Gibbs easily fell back to sleep, Tony pondered his problem. There was no way he would get any more sleep tonight, at least not in this bed. Extricating himself, Tony slowly made his way downstairs in an attempt to not wake anyone. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” A voice floated out of the darkness. Tony blinked as he spotted Jackson on the couch. 

“No. I don’t know how Gibbs does it.”

“He always could sleep through anything.” Jackson shrugged.

“What are we going to do about Senior?” Tony prodded. It was one thing if he couldn’t sleep, but another thing entirely if his guests couldn’t sleep. “As much as I’d love an excuse to kick him out, it’s Christmas and it would feel wrong.”

“I think I know a way to fix this for tomorrow night, but I’ll need some tennis balls.”

“I’m pretty sure we have some old ones lying around somewhere. Let me see if I can find them.”

Tony went down to the basement and looked through the odds and ends drawer. He didn’t find anything there, so he tried the attic. He knew he’d seen a tennis ball or two lying around somewhere. He finally found them in the bottom of the coat closet. Why they were there was anyone’s guess. 

Tony set the tennis balls down to Jackson. “What else?”

“The only other thing I need is some undivided time with Senior’s pajamas.”

“That should be easy enough to accomplish tomorrow, but what are we going to do about the rest of the night?”

“Maybe a movie will drown out the snoring and let us sleep?”

“Can’t hurt to try.” Tony grabbed the TV remote and flipped through the channels until he found a movie that was acceptable to them both.

In the morning when Gibbs woke, he shook his head at his father and his boyfriend snuggled together on the couch under a pile of blankets. He left them to sleep as he started breakfast. He was sure they needed it, after listening to Senior’s snoring all night. Gibbs really hoped his dad’s plan worked, so that they could all get a decent sleep the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
